


Throughout the Years

by Mr_Cladwell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cladwell/pseuds/Mr_Cladwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old John Egbert meets Dave Strider one afternoon. This story will tell of their friendship and how it grows throughout the school years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title, I just really didn't think of one beforehand.

            A young man stands just outside of the door, leading to the front yard. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was six years ago he was given life, it is only today he will travel outside of his house alone.

            John's dad held open the door for him, and he ran out under his father's arm and into the front yard.

            "Be careful, son." His father yelled from the door, foot stopping it from closing. "There are a lot of dangers out there."

            "Don't worry dad! I'll be safe!" His dad shut the door quietly and John walked to the tree.

            His front yard wasn't very extravagant; a tree with a tire swing and the driveway with his dad's car. Although there wasn't much to it, John still had the back yard with his green slime ghost pogo and candy-striped swing, and now, with no parental guidance, he was free to walk around the neighbourhood.

            The lots in the vicinity of his house were all very similar; cookie cutter houses painted a dull grey and large yards. The only thing that differentiated his house from the others was the thin, brown tree planted near the edge of his yard, which held a rope and a tire.

            Like any six-year-old, John was eager to explore and adventure beyond the barriers of his house, but he hadn't really ever gone anywhere in his neighbourhood. He had only left his lot to drive to the grocery store or mall with his dad. When he did look out of the car window, he saw nothing but lines of grey houses, neatly and consistently put together.

            John looked around; only the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves could be heard. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't ever seen anyone come or go in the other houses. When he asked his dad about it, he blew it off and nothing more was said.

            With this knowledge and thought, he sat on the ground, back on the tree, and closed his eyes. The wind pressed softly against his face and blew his hair. He shortly fell asleep and woke up to a tapping against his foot.

            When he opened his eyes, there was a child standing in front of him. He was wearing pointy shades, black jeans, and a white, long sleeved shirt with red sleeves and a record in the middle. John noticed that the sun was close to setting.

            "Who are you?" John asked him, shooting straight up.

            "I'm Dave Strider AKA the illest person you'll ever meet. Who are _you_?" Dave cocked an eyebrow up, staring at John for his answer. John giggled, his front teeth sticking out on his face.

            "Nice to meet you, Dave! My name is John." He had a dopey looking smile on his face as he held out his hand. Like his dad said; 'make sure to remember your manners'.

            Dave paused for a moment then extended his arm and shook his hand. "Same to you."

            When they lowered their arms back to their side, they stood around staring at one another. John shivered and hugged himself. "I'm going to go inside, want to come in? We can get to know each other better." John started walking back to the house. Dave followed suit and walked beside him.

            When they entered his home, Dave was greeted with John's living room. There was a small rack of harlequins in the corner next to a fireplace. The fireplace had a picture of an old woman hanging over top of it, with an urn gently placed. There were pictures of clowns scattered across the room which made Dave tilt his head, confused.

            John brought his friend into the kitchen, where his dad was baking. He turned around and smiled.

            "I see you've already made a friend. Well, make yourself at home, I'll make hot chocolate." He announced, and turned back to his food.

            The children walked out and up the stairs to John's room. Inside hung multiple posters and contained a large treasure chest. John went to the middle of the room and swung his arms out.

            "Welcome to the Egbert cave!" He was gleaming with pride as he went to sit on his bed.

            Dave didn't move from the doorway. His mouth was agape and he had a confused look on his face.

            "Dave what are you doing? Are you going to keep staring or are you gonna sit?"

            "Dude, your house outranks even the Striders on the 'irony scale'." Dave wandered in, looking around, then finally sat on the bed next to John.

            "Hmph. It so does not. My room is the best." John pouted and crossed his arms. "Anyway, what were you doing here, watching me sleep?"

            "Yes I was watching you sleep, John," Dave rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to him. "No, I just happened to find a young boy sleeping outside in front of a tree. It happens more often than you think."

            "Dave that's really creepy! Plus it's not like you're from around here. I've seen no one come in or out in the neighbor's houses. Maybe you're one of those 'internet monsters' my dad warned me about?!"

            "Yes John. You've found out who I really am. I'm a person who likes to watch young boys sleep outside. You didn't see me because I was hiding in the bushes, waiting for you to let your guard down."

            John cackled and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Well, since you haven't even told me why you're here I might start assuming that!"

            "Dude, chill out. My bro and I just moved into the apartments a few blocks away. He told me I was getting in his way of setting up his sweet gear and told me to 'go find another brat your age to play with'."

            "That sounds cool, Dave! We should totally hang out at your place sometime!"

            "I wouldn't, but, whatever. Bro leaves his stupid swords everywhere. Can't get a cup of apple juice without some dangerous thing almost killing me. Not to mention the fact that you gotta be on the lookout for the occasional smuppet that may fall from the ceiling."

            "What is a smuppet?" John asks, inquisitively.

            "You don't even wanna know. They're like these weird puppet things that have a long nose and white eyes. They're really cool, though. I asked Bro what they were once and he said they are used for videos. I really don't know what puppets could be used for in videos, though."

            John smiled his goofy-looking smile at Dave.

            "Kids, hot chocolate's ready!" His dad yelled from downstairs. The sound of glasses being set down on the table radiated through the children's ears.

            "Whelp, c'mon Dave!" John said, ecstatically, as he grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him downstairs. They entered the saloon-type doors to the right of the stairs and sat down at the table.

            John gulped down his drink quickly, taking a breath every once in awhile. His dad just chuckled at the confused friend and John acting ridiculous. Unlike John, Dave slowly raised his glass to his lips. His face lit up as he tasted the delicious drink, and before he knew it he had taken the last sip.

            John was the first to get up off his chair and Dave quickly followed suit. "Thanks dad! Me and Dave are gonna go back upstairs." He gripped onto Dave's wrist and pulled him behind while he ran upstairs.

            When they reached the top he moved his hand away from Dave and held open the door for him. The blond entered cautiously and sat on the edge of John's bed. John sat closely beside him.

            "So that was my dad. He's the one that put all of those goofy clowns everywhere. Do you have a dad, Dave?" John asked, trying to break the silence. He tilted his head and showed off his protruding front teeth.

            "Well I guess you could call Bro my dad. Of course he's never said that. He was just always there for me over the past few years and I've never seen anyone else be there for me _like_ him and Cal. I could say that Cal is like my dad, too, kinda. But Bro's just been there more." He paused and gave a questioning look. "I 'member calling him 'dad' once but he just bent down and looked me in the eyes and said 'just call me Bro, okay lil' man?'."

            John nodded gleefully. "Who's Cal?"

            "Cal's just another one of my Bro's puppets. I mean, not _just_ one of my Bro's puppets but this one he seems to like more than the others. He carries him around with him a lot." Dave turned to look at the window and saw that the sun was now starting to set, bright orange mixing into the sky. "Shoot, it's getting late. I have to get home or else my Bro's gonna send smuppets down on me."

            Dave walked out of the room and John followed suit. When they reached the door Dave nodded.

            "Catch you later, John. I'll come over tomorrow since it's Sunday." Dave gave a final wave and headed off in the direction of his apartment.

            John waved at his back and shut the door. He walked into the kitchen where his dad had started to bake a cake.

            "I see you've made a new friend." He inquired.

            "Yes! His name is Dave and he's really interesting. We're gonna play tomorrow if that's okay." John clenched his fists and smiled his brightest smile.

            "Well if you keep up that face how can I say no?" His dad turned around and lightly tapped John on the nose. John laughed and ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to Dave's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long time in updating. I've been kinda busy and I really had no idea how to continue from where I left off. Also, I'm very bad at creating raps so at least it works for six-year-old rapping.

The next day, John awoke a few minutes after the sun had just risen. He changed from his pyjamas into his everyday clothes, and then sprinted down the stairs. His dad was already awake and in the kitchen, per usual, preparing their breakfast. John took a seat at the table and kicked his feet aimlessly.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Then you can go play." His dad told him while the food sizzled.

"I wonder what me and Dave are gonna do today. Maybe we could go to his place?!" His dad set a plate of food down in front of an empty chair and John. He smiled at him.

"Sure, if his parents let you." John nodded and quietly ate his food.

When he was finished, he jumped down off his chair.

"Thanks for the food dad!" He yelled, running towards the door. He threw on his shoes and bolted out of the house, just barely hearing his father yell to him "be safe!".

John paced around the front yard then went to swing in his tire swing. He was mindlessly twisting in circles when he noticed the sun; it had barely appeared above the horizon. He sighed and slid off of the tire.

John scrunched his lips together and sat against the tree, facing his house, and started to fret about his yesterday's meeting with Dave, which did not happen until later in the day.

Jade was one of his only other friends, but she was rarely able to play with John. When he had asked her why she couldn't, she had responded that "a dog isn't the best navigator" and nothing more was said.

After lying in thought for a few moments, John drifted off into sleep. He awoke to his shoulder lightly being shaken. He peered past his half-lidded eyelids and didn't register the blond in front of him, and promptly shut his eyes again. John didn't get much sleep again, as when Dave spotted him opening his eyes then shutting them, he shook him harder, causing John to jump a little.

"Dave?" He said more to himself while sitting up straighter. Dave took a seat next to him. "What time is it?"

"Well I left my apartment around 2 so it's around then. I woulda shown up sooner but Bro wanted my help unpacking some boxes. He made me leave after that. He told me to go play with my friend."

"Does that mean we can't go over to your apartment, then? I wanted to see what it looks like!" John's face flashed quickly into pouting, to a beaming smile.

"Bro doesn't have the phone setup yet, so I can't phone him, but we can walk over and ask him there. It's only a 15 minute walk or so." Dave stood up and John followed suit.

"Sure. Let me just tell my dad first." John skipped inside and after a few minutes and words of safety from his dad, returned back out. "Let's go!"

John walked closely to Dave while he led the way through empty, straight streets to get to his apartment. They eventually made it to a tall, rectangular building surrounded by identical buildings. John stared up at it while Dave moved ahead, before running up to him to catch up. Dave put his key into the lock, unlocked the door, and held it open for John, who ran past him. Dave passed him and started to lead.

"Wow this is a really big place! I've never really been inside of an apartment before!" John exclaimed, browsing the building while following Dave. The two made it to an elevator and entered it when it arrived.

"So do you have a lot of neighbours then, Dave?" John asked.

"I never really got the chance to look around but from what I see there seems to be a lot of people. I don't think they're gonna want to come around us after they find out about my brother's smuppet session and occasional roof battles." Dave answered, elevator ringing and the door opening. Dave stepped out and then John after.

"Roof battle? That sounds silly."

"Well it's like this thing where Bro and I go up to the roof and we sword fight each other. He taught me a lot of different things like dodging and flash stepping."

"Oh, that's neat. My dad would never let me do anything dangerous like that. He cares for me too much sometimes." John announced. Dave shrugged and pulled out a key to his apartment. After unlocking it he held the door open for John. When he walked in the first thing he noticed was that the room was crowded. His own house lacked many entertainment items and seemed quite the opposite, but Dave's apartment was filled out quite nicely, albeit still had some items needing unpacked.

"Well, welcome to the 'Strider Cave' then," Dave said, in a mocking tone. John stuck his tongue out.

"It's very nice looking, Dave! I wish I had a room like this!" John announced, looking around the room.

"This isn't even my room yet. If you're like this now, you're gonna pee yourself when you see my room." They started to stride across the room to the door opposite them, when a man with glasses similar to Dave's appeared out of nowhere in front of them. John nearly jumped a foot in the air and Dave remained calm with a straight face. He turned around and looked at John, who was cowering and looking bemused.

"John, this is my brother, Bro. Bro, this is John, my friend I was telling you about. I was hoping we could hang out here for a bit."

Bro took a step forward, examining John, before nodding approvingly and holding out his fist. John cautiously bumped his fist back.

"You're cool. You guys can hang out here if you want, just watch out for the boxes," Dave smiled to John and he smiled back.

Bro started walking away before he turned back to Dave and bent down in front of him. He licked the side of his thumb and proceeded to rub the side of Dave's cheek and telling him: "David Strider I am always telling you about wiping your face before you leave this household, mister." He stopped and Dave glared at him and John, who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Now you two run along. If you get hungry there's some carrots and apple juice in the fridge."

Bro promptly flash-stepped out of the room and Dave returned to his straight-face facade. He quickly grabbed John's hand and lead him to his room. Inside, Dave walked to his bed in the corner and sat down, and John looked around admiring the objects which Dave owned.

"Wow, Dave. Your room is really neat!" He turned and saw the swords which hung near his closet, above a turntable placed on a short stack of various magazines. John walked closer to them. "Are those real swords? My dad would never let me own something like that."

Dave walked over to where John was. "100% real and 100% sharp." He pointed at the turntable. "That is where I make my rap songs. Bro taught me all of this."

John smiled. "You make songs, Dave? Can I hear one?" Dave seemed to think it over in his head before nodding. He gestured for John to sit on the bed while he stood up and proceeded to get ready.

"Okay this one isn't quite done yet, but here it is." Dave cleared his throat. He had never really performed in front of someone else before, except when Bro had been listening or watching in without him knowing. "My name is D-Strider and I ain't no fool. My raps are awesome and really cool. I can rap about anything that I think is the bee's knees, even something as small as fleas." Dave pretended to drop a microphone and give a deep bow. John started to clap rapidly and laughed.

"Wow Dave, that was really good! Better than I could do!" Dave sat next to him on his bed, contemplating what to do before walking over to the television in his room.

"Wanna play some video games?" He asked, starting to set up the controllers.

"Well, I've never played before so you'll have to show me." John moved over to the edge of the bed, facing the TV. Dave grinned and handed him a controller.

* * *

Before they had realized it, time had flown by and John was beating Dave at the game they were playing by 2. It was already close to five p.m. when Dave checked the time. He paused the game and stood up, stretching his shoulders.

"It's nearly dinner time. Will your dad be worried if you don't get home soon?"

"He didn't say anything about what time I should be home, but yea I should probably go home soon." John looked at the paused game. "Do you have a phone I could borrow so I can call him and ask him to pick me up?"

Dave nodded and brought him back into the main room and to the kitchen at the side. He struggled a bit to reach the phone on the top of the counter, which had now been set up, and handed it to John, who promptly called his dad, asked him to pick him up, and after a minute of back and forth between John, his dad, and Dave about their apartment number, he was finished.

Dave hung up the phone for him and looked quizzically at him. "What did he say?"

"He said that he'll be here in a few minutes." Dave shuffled over to the couch and patted next to him for John to sit down. He sat down next to him and small talked for a few moments to pass the time. Dave picked up a scrap of paper and pen on the coffee table and scratched out his phone number onto the page and handed it to John, who shoved it into his pocket.

"C'mon John. I'll walk you downstairs." Dave got up and held open the front door for John. The two made it down just as John's dad was pulling up and getting out of the car. He walked over to where the two friends were and smiled at John. 

"You ready to go?" He asked him, holding out his hand. John hugged Dave before grabbing his dad's hand. "Oh by the way Dave?"

Dave looked up at the elder Egbert. "What do you need?"

"Are you enrolling in kindergarten in John's school?" Dave nodded and John's dad smiled. "Well I hope you two have fun. By the way, John, what do we say to Dave for letting you stay over?"

John gave a sheepish smile and looked down. "Thanks Dave for letting me play at your house."

His dad ruffled his hair and Dave waved them off. They walked back to the car and drove home. On the ride home John told him about his apartment and the games they had played and how he had beaten Dave in one of the games. His dad smiled at his stories and laughed.


End file.
